


「Blood Coagulant」

by Padriac_Zozzrian



Series: Assorted Calamity Mod fics [5]
Category: Calamity Mod, Terraria, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: And DM DOKURO, And Turquoise, Gen, Hero of Terraria, Merg is an Austrian Lets Player, Merg is the Terrarian, Not f/m because the relationship only comes up at the end, One of the characters is a Yandere because of course, References the Terraria Calamity Mod a bit, Tagged with JJBA because it has a Stand User, Thanks to Kerubii on Deviantart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padriac_Zozzrian/pseuds/Padriac_Zozzrian
Summary: Merg fights and kills the Brain of Cthulhu.He is not prepared for what happens next.Based off of the Perforators fight in the Terraria Calamity Mod, but... well, it should be a surprise what happens.
Series: Assorted Calamity Mod fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749208
Kudos: 1





	「Blood Coagulant」

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a reference for one of the main characters here:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/kerubii/art/Perforator-732680078  
> And here’s Merg’s YouTube Channel:  
> https://youtube.com/user/MyEveryRottenGiggles  
> Of course I am not either of them so I have to credit them since I used their work  
> Go check them out

** 「 Blood Coagulant 」 **

** By Padriac Zozzrian. **

** Merg POV: **

After a few days of having to deal with the split-consciousness thing, where he was both controlling his in-game avatar through the game irl, and also being the in-game avatar in its own world, being able to see through its eyes as his own, he had gotten used to it.

He was pretty sure that if he just beat the game, like, all of the bosses, and maybe the Boss Rush if that Power was a jerk, then that Power... that Maroon Power would release him from the game and let him play something else.

So he ventured through the naturally-generated but unnaturally-growing Crimson that had been made when he’d created the world, fighting off all those that got in his way.

He was pretty powerful now, capable of fighting off most if not all of the Crimson Enemies, but he didn’t have the time to just sit there and farm them.

He had a Crimson Cave Entrance to find.

Or rather, get to, since he’d already found it and prepared an arena before, but had recalled back home so he could get some buffs.

The Brain of Cthulhu was not a joke, it was a serious boss battle, and so he had to take it seriously, fight it like his life was on the line.

He hadn’t died in-game to anything or anyone so far, which was a genuine surprise that was enhanced by the fact that he was in Master Death Mode, which meant the Bosses had been really difficult to take out.

But he stayed determined, and it payed off.

But now, a small doubt filled his mind.

What if the Brain of Cthulhu was too much for him?

...

Well, he’d found the Cave again.

Time to delve into the depths of the Crimson once more.

* * *

He’d already blown up two of the three Crimson Hearts needed to summon the Brain, and had a very clearly made tunnel to the third one.

He was right there now, bomb in hand, and looked at that beating heart.

Painful voices echoed around him, but he had no choice if he wanted to continue.

By magic, he took his buffs, prepared himself, and lit the fuse.

Throwing the bomb at the heart, where it stuck.

Running away, not looking at what he had done.

The Brain of Cthulhu has awoken.

* * *

A horrible chill went down both his real and fictional spine, and an ominous music started.

It sounded menacing, but at the same time, despite its name, “Crimson Cortex”, it sounded oddly... Turquoise...

Regardless, a great horde of Creepers, ~~aww man~~ emerged from the Bloody Hell’s walls, and began chasing the Cherry Man, whilst the true Brain itself lurked behind.

They all got to the Arena, and this is where the fun begins.

For the little cherry man whipped out his Space Gun and shot at them all, the lasers all burning holes in the little floating eye-like things. Abominations. Whatever they were.

It was not long afterwards that they had all lost their... “life”... and fallen down to the platforms that Merg had placed there.

At the sight of its Creepers all being dead, the Brain, if it could speak, most likely would have said “aww man...”, but it is a brain, it has no mouth.

For some reason, it decided to get involved, which burst apart some of its exposed skin to expose its own, still-beating, Crimson Heart, at the centre of its being.

Space Gun Lasers pierced the outer layers of its flesh, burning it apart as it tried desperately to ram into him, to attack him and kill him so the Crimson could absorb his power.

Teleporting around like it had some kind of mental disease, Attention Teleporting Disorder or something, which considering its _very literal_ brain damage, it probably did have.

It was simply not a match for the pre-nerf Merg and his Space Gun.

Thus fell the Brain, falling into pieces and dropping its treasure bag, as well as its Lore Item... and a great mass of Flesh.

”Ew. Ew! Okay, it’s one thing to see this stuff on screen, but it’s even worse when you’re there, having to experience it... just. Just no. Ew. Why.”

Reluctantly he sorted through the messy, still-beating flesh that wouldn’t just go away like it did in the game.

Well, he had the treasure bag, and the lore item, so he wouldn’t have to worry about...

...

What?

What is that?

”Guys, what is that?”

He saw something.

Out from the fleshy remains of the Brain emerged... something.

Or, as he could see now, some _one._

”Um, er, ok, then _who_ is that, and why were they in the Brain of Cthulhu like that?”

He was confused, and a little bit freaked out.

This whole thing was unnerving him, putting him on edge, making him regret choosing to make the world Crimson more and more each second.

The figure was hidden at the edge of his line of sight, but then it suddenly rose up, as if waking up for the first time in years.

Ah.

Clearly it had a feminine appearance, but he couldn’t be certain, as this was the Crimson, after all.

It could be anything, just taking a feminine appearance to lure him off guard, like how the Siren Lure existed.

Well, getting closer, he could see that it had a human body, very female indeed, and looked...

Insane.

Her eyes made contact with his character’s, and there was a look of legitimate insanity.

That’s the only way to describe it.

Insanity, and a possible desire...

That smile, however, could only mean one thing:

”At last! Another snack to consume with 「Blood Coagulant」!”

At the utterance of those words, the titular music began to play, giving away who, or rather, what, this was:

The Perforator Hive.

In a form that he... didn’t want to hurt, but had to nonetheless.

So he shot his Space Gun at her, not realising that it was kind of suspicious how she just stood there and took it.

After a few minutes, the lasers started bouncing off of her upon contact.

She looked around for... something, that he could not see.

Then she saw it.

”Really, you had to be down there? Get up here and fight this idiot!”

Merg was also confused, where were the worms? This was the Hive, but where were the worms?

Is this a glitch? Maybe, especially since the changelog said nothing about any Perforator Hive resprite.

All of a sudden, he was lifted off of the ground. He had been running at the Hive to finish it... her? off, but something carried him upwards viciously.

Ah, this must be the worm then, or at least one of them...

Huh?

He looked behind him and swung his weapons, but there was nothing there.

”Ok, come on now, this has to be a glitch, right?”

He said it out loud, to both himself and his audience on YouTube, but apparently his in-game character also must have said it, since that woman said something in response:

”No, this is Stand Power!”

Another force hit him, and then a third.

They all bit right into him, as he stood at the mercy of the invisible worms and their insane mistress down there.

... or rather, up here with him now, as she apparently could fly now. Great.

The disgusting woman could now be seen much more clearly, and any thought of her being a human was clawed apart by those legs, those arms, for they were worms themselves and had claws.

Up close he could smell the coppery stench that Blood let off, and accompanying it was a golden odour that was most likely the Ichor, the “blood of the Gods”.

The two were face-to-face now, uncomfortably close to each other, Merg struggling to stay conscious, stay alive, get out of their grip...

”Yes, I think this is the one. Release him.”

The biting pain left his entire body and he was freed from the teeth of the invisible worms, but he was not free yet, as that insane woman there grabbed onto him, and flew right back down to the “ground”, right through the platforms of the Arena, into the Fleshy Walls of the Crimson once more.

The two emerged in an oddly human-looking home, where he was dropped off in a chair.

”Don’t worry, Merg, you’ll be mine... _forever.”_

And a final proof that she was insane was her laughter.

Oh God, if I tried to describe the utter insanity of that laugh, I would go insane myself.

Suffice it to say though...

It was a typical “Yandere” laugh. 

* * *

**「Blood Coagulant」**

**By Padriac Zozzrian.**

**Based off of Terraria by Re-Logic.**

**Based off of the Terraria Calamity Mod lead by Fabsol.**

**With reference to “Crimson Cortex”, a song made by Turquoise.**

**With reference to “Blood Coagulant”, a song made by DM DOKURO.**

**With reference to “Stands” as seen in JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure.**

**Using the character of “Perforator Gijinka” by Kerubii.**

**Using the Youtuber Merg.**

**No relation, though, to “Yandere Simulator” by YandereDev.**

**But I like his work.**

**Go check out SFAL:UE.**

**Or don’t.**

**Why are these credits like this?**

**Oh whatever just end this already.**

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure why I made this but it exists now so I’ll have to deal with it.  
> Credit parody made up last second, also I was gonna have Perforator-chan (Patricia Carionna) kill Merg, but the Yandere path is better lol.  
> Anyways credit here too:  
> https://youtube.com/user/MyEveryRottenGiggles  
> And:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/kerubii/art/Parfait-Raider-Ref-744304022


End file.
